It's All About The Rock
by Jo Haruno
Summary: "Deveria ter sido fácil, sabe? Se você tem o dom, você já tem todo o resto resolvido. Sem problemas. Eu costumava cantar por pura paixão, seja no chuveiro ou limpando a casa nas tardes de sextas-feiras, ou que for eu cantava para aliviar meu coração. Eu o colocava completamente em cada música. Era mágica pura. (...)"
1. Piloto

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Deveria ter sido fácil, sabe? Se você tem o dom, você já tem todo o resto resolvido. Sem problemas. Eu costumava cantar por pura paixão, seja no chuveiro ou limpando a casa nas tardes de sextas-feiras, ou que for eu cantava para aliviar meu coração. Eu o colocava completamente em cada música. Era mágica pura.__  
__Em um momento eu estava com os meus amigos de infância e o meu detestável primo curtindo o que seria o auge de nossas vidas. Isso era tudo o que tínhamos, tudo o que nós precisávamos. Deveria ter sido o suficiente, mas não foi. Queríamos crescer, queríamos o nosso lugar nos holofotes, dizer aos bastardos renegados e fodidos que eles não estavam sozinhos, que a vida não era ruim apenas com eles, mas sim com todos nós. Queríamos reconhecimento, mas o que não sabíamos era o que isso nos custaria. Amizade, amor e até mesmo família.__"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Piloto**

**My Medicine**

**Onde Tudo Deu...**_**Certo**_**?**

– Então você está dizendo que, ao que aparenta, você está fora? – seus olhos verdes olhavam no rosto pálido e um tanto suado do guitarrista a sua frente. Ele se ajeitou na cadeira pigarreou olhando os seus, agora, antigos companheiros. Todos olhavam pra ele como se ele fosse um traidor, talvez fosse sua mente culpada lhe atiçando o coração e o fazendo ver coisas ou Jerry estava realmente o encarando e o chamando de traidor silenciosamente.

Puxou a gola de sua camiseta engolindo em seco.

– O ar está ligado? Está um pouco quente aqui... – riu nervosamente. Tentou olhar para trás para achar o controle do ar em cima do equipamento de som quando Sakura puxou sua camiseta e o fez parar perto de seu rosto irado.

– Corte os rodeios Ash, você está fora ou não está? – sussurrou mortalmente. Ash fechou os olhos fortemente e engoliu em seco. Mais uma vez.

– Eu estou fora... – murmurou trêmulo fechando seus olhos esperando pelos xingamentos.

– Eu não consigo acreditar nesse puto! – exasperou Naruto chutando a caixa de som de seu baixo que estava ao seu lado. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos respirando com dificuldade. – Você sabe o quão importante isso é pra gente! Você não pode simplesmente pular fora, seu porra!

– Eu tenho os exames se aproximando, tenho um monte de trabalho da faculdade pra fazer! Se meus pais souberem que eu fiquei pra trás em cálculo e direito civil ele corta as minhas bolas fora! Eu não posso mais perder o meu tempo com essas coisas. Isso não tem futuro! - Levantou-se rapidamente soltando as mãos femininas de sua camiseta.

– Ash, nós somos muito bons! – disse Jerry com cautela tentando se aproximar do amigo que dava um passo para trás a cada passo que ele dava para frente. – Finalmente conseguimos agendar um show no Pepper's, você sabe o quão grande foi isso?! Sempre tem peixe grande procurando por futuros talentos nesses lugares! Demos o nosso suor e sangue por essa banda! Eu trabalho como entregador em uma pizzaria, Naruto tem os bicos dele e Sakura tem um monte de empregos exaustivos de meio período pra poder pagar por tudo o que nós precisamos! E ainda temos que ir para a faculdade assim como você! Estamos todos ferrados até a cabeça com isso!

– E você acha que eu não? – gritou de volta raivoso. – Eu sou uma desonra pra minha família porque eu quero ser músico! Meu pai passou por cima do orgulho dele pra me deixar tocar nessa porcaria, sendo que a única condição dele era que eu mantivesse minhas notas! Eu demorei pra perceber que isso aqui não vai dar em nada! Quantas vezes já não nos prometeram que iria ter alguém procurando por talentos em todos os bares e festas de gente importante que nós fomos? Isso é tudo uma enorme mentira! O quanto antes vocês perceberem isso menor vai ser a queda que vai quebrar a cara de vocês... – pegou a bolsa de seu violão e saiu do estúdio sem sequer olhar para trás.

Sakura suspirou e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Tudo estava completamente arruinado, tinham um show na noite seguinte e não tinham mais um guitarrista para tocar. Ela poderia tocar, claro, mas não seria tão bom quanto uma pessoa dividindo as tarefas. Cantar e tocar nunca foi muito o seu forte.

– Nós vamos dar um jeito... – sentiu a mão de Naruto em seu ombro lhe dando suporte.

– Eu não acho que eu vou aguentar mais um desses sustos, Na... Eu não aguento mais tentar remendar toda fenda que aparece nessa banda! – sussurrou deslizando na cadeira.

– Er... Pessoal? Eu sei que não é uma boa hora, mas acho que também quero sair da banda... – Jerry disse coçando a nuca com um sorriso. Sakura o encarou com uma cara de tédio.

– Nem brinca com isso seu idiota! – jogou a pequena bolsa de palhetas sorrindo levemente enquanto ele ria.

– Ah, qual é! Já passamos por coisa pior! Isso não será nada, nem de perto uma fenda que precise de um remendo gigante. Só precisamos achar alguém pra tocar algumas músicas, e pronto, depois procuramos um guitarrista definitivo.

– Jerry tem razão. – concordou Naruto. – Só precisamos de alguém que saiba o que é um dó maior e tudo se ajeita no seu devido tempo.

– Desde quando você fala como um filósofo, Naruto? – Sakura e Jerry riram do loiro.

– HA. HA! Super engraçadinho vocês dois. Agora levantem essa bunda daí que eu acho que eu sei quem pode nos ajudar. – sorriu enigmático saindo pela porta.

– Ele realmente gosta de fazer um suspense, não é? – perguntou Jerry olhando para porta.

– Definitivamente. – concordou levantando-se da cadeira. – Mas eu até que estou curiosa pra saber quem ele vai chamar pra tocar com a gente.

.

.

.

– "Devil Beside You"? – perguntou lendo o nome do lugar. – Você nos fez viajar por uma hora e meia, pra vir em um bar aos pedaços? – Jerry encarava Naruto com desdém enquanto o loiro olhava para o bar com grande admiração de orgulho.

– Olha lá como fala do meu benzinho. – resmungou para Jerry e então voltou a sorrir para o lugar. – Esse foi o primeiro lugar em que eu toquei. Agora tratem de arrastar suas bundas pra lá. Vamos, não temos todo o tempo do mundo. – Sakura e Jerry trocaram um olhar de pessimismo resolvendo simultaneamente ir atrás do loiro.

– Ok, devo admitir que por dentro ele realmente é bem bacaninha. – Sakura murmurou enquanto adentrava o lugar iluminado apenas pelas luzes do bar e do palco, onde tinha o nome do bar em um letreiro luminoso. Não tinha nenhuma janela. As paredes eram forradas com jornais velhos de notícias de antigos ídolos do rock, fotos e pôsteres de bandas. Mesas redondas de madeira na frente do palco e no segundo andar.

– Muito bacana...- murmurou de volta Jerry ainda estagnado pela beleza do lugar. O lugar estava vazio pelo horário, e Sakura não tinha nem mesmo uma única ideia do que estavam fazendo ali. Continuaram olhando pelo lugar que era iluminado pelas luzes azuladas. Naruto debruçou sobre o balcão abrindo o freezer e se serviu de uma cerveja, se arranjando em uma das mesas que estavam em um lugar onde não era iluminado enquanto Sakura e Jerry faziam caretas no espelho que distorcia as formas.

– Sua cabeça tá muito grande. – apontou para a forma distorcida do amigo.

– Você tá muito gorda! – riu apontando para os quadris de Sakura que era refletido no espelho. Naruto os mandou ficar quietos com apenas um sinal e então eles foram se sentar com o baterista.

– O que estamos fazendo aqui? Sério... Esse lugar tá morto! – Naruto apontou para o palco e Sakura seguiu o seu dedo. Um cara alto subia no palco com um violão na mão arrastando uma cadeira para o meio do palco, ela não conseguia enxergar seu rosto por causa das luzes que haviam atrás dele a deixando ainda mais curiosa. Sakura agarrou a cerveja da mão de Naruto e deu um gole ouvindo o dedilhado do violão.

– Isso parece que vai ser bom... – sussurrou Jerry para Sakura que apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Surpreenderam-se com a voz do moreno quando este começou a cantar. Naruto apenas encarava o conhecido com um sorriso nostálgico. – Filho da mãe... Eu mataria para ter essa voz... – Sakura concordou com um aceno com a cabeça.

A voz dele era rouca e pura, de um jeito que ela nunca conseguiu alcançar. A voz dele era crua, sem técnicas de canto nem nada que a entalhasse de apenas um modo. Sua voz chorava solidão e, surpreendentemente, redenção. Os três aproveitaram aquele show privado como se fosse o primeiro e o único de suas vidas, aquela simples performance poderia mudar tudo de maneiras que eles não poderiam sequer imaginar. Os três entenderam que aquele pequeno show era privado, não exclusivamente para eles, mas para o cara que tocava aquele violão como se fosse sua única escapatória de um mundo sem qualquer compreensão.

.

.

.

– Ok, eu falo ou vocês já sacaram tudo? – perguntou Naruto uma vez que estavam fora do barzinho, saíram sem serem notados pelo moreno em cima do palco.

– Puta que pariu! Nós precisamos ter esse cara, tipo, agora! Eu mal podia acreditar no que os meus olhos estavam vendo! Eu fiquei tipo, ele não tá cantando isso, blé que merda, pra momentos depois, quando ele abriu aquela boca, eu simplesmente querer me jogar de joelhos em sua frente e pedir para que autografasse os meus peitos! – Jerry dizia completamente alucinado e animado com o que acabaram de ver. – Eu mal posso esperar para tocar com ele, sério!

– Faço das palavras dele as minhas, apesar de ser um pouco demais... – Sakura encarava Jerry com preocupação pela sanidade do amigo que apenas sorriu dando de ombros.

– Vai ser um pouco difícil, mas acredito que podemos fazer isso. – Sakura deitou no capô do carro dobrando os braços atrás da cabeça.

– Você vai falar com ele agora? – fechou os olhos por causa da luz do sol. – Porque eu voto totalmente em você ir lá e convencer ele a tocar com a gente.

– Estou nessa com a Sakura. Se você quiser eu posso até mesmo me ajoelhar e pedir com a minha cara de cachorrinho. – ofereceu Jerry.

– Nah, eu dou conta do recado... Mas vocês precisam dar o fora daqui, anda! Se ele descobrir que eu trouxe vocês pra ver o que viram ele nunca iria aceitar. – sorriu jogando a chave para Sakura. – Voltem pra cidade, eu encontro vocês na Margie's daqui duas horas.

– Hey! Por que ela sempre dirige? – perguntou Jerry apontando para o rosto sorridente de Sakura.

– Porque você é pior do que a minha tia cega dirigindo no fim do mundo! Vamos logo. – Sakura riu da cara de Jerry e deu um pequeno aceno para Naruto.

.

.

.

– Tudo bem, estou começando a ficar preocupada... – constatou olhando para o seu relógio. Naruto estava atrasado uma hora em ponto.

– Naah, relaxa, logo mais ele está aqui. – disse Jerry erguendo um dedo para a garçonete trazer mais duas cervejas. – O que aconteceu com os cantores desse lugar... Pelamor de Deus, eu não sou muito fã de country, mas puta que pariu, até eu canto melhor do que aqueles dois desdentados! – agradeceu a bebida para a garçonete com uma piscadela e um sorriso de canto. Assim que ela se afastou ele disse. – Elas nem pedem mais a documentação, hein?

– Também, com essa genética generosa que a sua família te passou fica meio difícil. – resmungou para ele. Ela, pelo outro lado, com seu 1,63 de altura não fora dada como uma pessoa mais velha, mas as garçonetes como a conheciam deixava passar.

– E ai rapaziada, chegamos! – disse Naruto sentando em sua mesa.

– O que aconteceu com o seu nariz e... O seu olho tá roxo?! – perguntou olhando para a cara detonada do loiro.

– Nah, nem esquenta, amanhã estou lindo e novinho em folha de novo. – sorriu se esticando na cadeira para pedir uma cerveja para a garçonete.

– Acho que vai demorar alguns anos, milênios e certamente um monte de plástica para o "amanhã" chegar então... – ouviram a quarta voz e viraram na cadeira para ver o moreno que ouviram cantar mais cedo.

– Sasuke? – perguntou Sakura com o cenho franzido em descrença. – Você é o tal trunfo do Naruto? – gargalhou na cadeira. – Quem diria...

– Não sou o trunfo de ninguém... – resmungou puxando uma cadeira.

– Vocês se conhecem? – perguntou Jerry com os olhos desconfiados.

– Ele é o meu primo! – constatou Sakura não conseguindo acreditar.

– Chame de desgraça... – bufou o moreno pedindo também uma cerveja.

– Achei que você estava em um reformatório na Alemanha, ou coisa assim. – murmurou olhando o primo de cima abaixo.

– Bem, aparentemente você está errada. – sorriu seco. – Então... Vocês são os amigos que o Naruto me falou mais cedo?

– Bem, aparentemente você está certo. – disse Sakura tomando um gole de sua cerveja.

– Ótimo, então estou anunciando que, felizmente pra mim, eu não sou o que vocês procuravam. Vão ter que pedir isso à outra pessoa. – resmungou pegando sua cerveja da bandeja que a garçonete trazia antes mesmo que ela pudesse colocar na mesa. Todos ficaram em silêncio por um momento.

– É, eu concordo com ele. – disse Sakura dando de ombros. – Da última vez que eu o vi cantar foi quando eu tinha seis anos em uma festa de Natal onde a minha avó o obrigou a cantar uma canção natalina. Vão por mim, isso me caça até hoje em meus piores pesadelos. Ele não deve nem saber como se pega em um violão.

– Ué, mas nós-... – Jerry urrou de dor assim que sentiu o pé de Sakura pisotear o seu debaixo da mesa. Isso era definitivamente um pedido educado para que ele ficasse quieto.

– Não... Eu acho que ele é bom. – disse Naruto sorrindo cumplice para Sakura. Sasuke não havia ficado feliz com o que ela dissera. Desde quando _ela_ poderia dizer do que ele era ou não capaz de fazer?

Os dois sempre foram um pouco rivais e seus familiares até mesmo faziam aposta nos dois. Quem conseguia correr o sítio todo a cavalo e voltar inteiro pra casa. Quem comia mais panquecas que a vovó fazia. Quem fazia as provas de tambor com os cavalos nos concursos da pequena cidade._Sempre_ tinham que estar a frente um do outro.

– Eu acho que não... Nunca o vi relar a mão em um violão, acho que ele não tem o que nós precisamos.

– Como se precisasse de dom para tocar nessa banda. Quero dizer, desde que você está como a vocalista estou assumindo que eles aceitam basicamente qualquer um para o cargo. – sorriu mexendo suas pestanas em claro sinal de guerra.

– Ah... É mesmo? – sorriu amarga. – Eu te desafio a cantar uma música comigo. Se você se sair melhor do que eu, o que obviamente não vai, você escolhe se quer ou não fazer parte da banda, mas se eu ganhar você terá que tocar com a gente. – inclinou-se para a frente. – O que me diz?

– Que música será? – cruzou os braços sobre o peito largo arqueando as sobrancelhas. Sakura apontou com o queixo para o palco.

– Aqui é um bar de country, então acho que seria legal tocar alguma coisa desse tipo... – sorriu ao ver a cara de desgosto de Sasuke. – Já ouviu falar de The Civil Wars? – Sasuke sorriu balançando a cabeça.

– Deixe-me adivinhar, Barton Hollow? – perguntou e Sakura sorriu de volta.

– Exatamente.

– Tudo bem. – concordou Sasuke se levantando da mesa. Sakura piscou um olhinho para os companheiros.

– Não tem como ele conhecer essa música... – caminhou atrás do primo até o palco. Os apresentadores já haviam saído do palco deixando apenas o violão e os dois microfones livres. Sakura subiu e se ajeitou na frente do primeiro microfone enquanto Sasuke ajustava a alça do violão. Ele claramente já ouvira aquela música para saber tocar e o pensamento simplesmente fez Sakura sorrir.

Cantaram juntos o começo e Sakura se surpreendeu por ele saber o ritmo. Oh, ele conhecia a música. Encarou ele enquanto ele cantava e tocava olhando para ela com o sorriso nos olhos vitoriosos.

Ela estava _tão_ derrotada!

A música era basicamente toda em sua voz. Sakura entrou com ele e se esforçou ainda mais para fazer suas partes com perfeição, logo veio o agudo e respirou fundo por ele. Sentiu os pelos de seu braço arrepiar com a voz rouca do moreno. Suas voz combinavam completamente. A melodia do violão a enlaçava e ela só encarava o moreno enquanto cantava a sua parte. Ele lhe olhava com um sorriso nos lábios e ela sentia que o peso de todos os seus problemas a deixavam por aquele simples e único momento, fechou os olhos se entregando para a música e deixou de cantar com sua voz e fez com que sua alma entrasse assumindo o controle do vocal.

Batendo o pé no chão abrindo seus olhos o encarou enquanto entravam com tudo no agudo. Quando terminaram com um sussurro sobre a alma ficaram se encarando por um momento em reconhecimento mútuo.

Não havia perdedores.

A salva de palmas, gritos e assovios os tirou do pequeno transe em que estavam. Sakura olhou em volta sorrindo e curvando-se para agradecer o afeto do público. Sakura voltou a olhar para o primo e sorriram um para o outro.

Ele sabia que ele _tinha_ que estar ali. Com ela.

.

.

.

Os quatro cantavam aos berros – e razoavelmente bêbados – White Snake enquanto Sasuke dirigia para o Pepper's. Estavam todos igualmente felizes e animados para o show daquela noite. Haviam ensaiado a noite e o dia todo para ficaram em sintonia. Eles com certeza conseguiriam impressionar quem quer que estivesse procurando por talentos.

– Here I go again on my on! – berraram dando risada.

– Ué... Onde você está indo? – perguntou Sakura notando que ele ia na direção contrária a do bar.

– Vamos fazer um corre... – murmurou estacionando o carro na frente de uma casa qualquer. – Precisamos de uma maconha melhor do que essa que vocês têm.

– Mas sempre fumamos dessa antes de fazer um show. – disse Naruto todo orgulhoso. Ele mesmo cultivava em seu quarto.

– Essa merda me da muito sono! – reclamou Sasuke. – Vocês precisam de uma que deixe vocês acordados. Precisamos de uma sativa. – sorriu para os companheiros. – Já volto.

Sasuke saiu do carro e se encontrou com um cara que saia de dentro da casa. Se cumprimentaram e entraram na casa. Alguns minutos depois Sasuke entrou no carro e jogou um pacotinho em cima do colo de Sakura.

– Dechava isso aí enquanto a gente vai pro Pepper's. – disse dando a ré e voltando para a rua. Sakura abriu o porta-luvas pegando uma caixinha. Abriu ela e colocou um pedacinho da maconha dentro.

– Isso aqui tá bom será? – perguntou mostrando pra Naruto e Jerry no banco de trás e depois para Sasuke. – Acho que isso dá pra nós quatro não dá?

– Coloca mais um pouco, se sobrar a gente guarda pra mais tarde. – disse Naruto esfregando as mãos uma nas outras enquanto sorria. – Estou sentindo que hoje é o dia, galera! – Sakura colocou a tampinha com os espetos em cima da parte de baixo e rodou as partes para lados opostos triturando a maconha.

Eles já haviam levado os instrumentos para o pub e agora só faltavam ficar no camarim até chegar a hora. Sentaram nas almofadas que tinham ali na pequena salinha e acenderam o beck. Passaram entre si em sentido horário.

– Uaaau! – murmurou Sakura rindo. Fez um "O" com a boca e soltou a fumaça em forma de pequenas argolinhas. – Essa é da boa. – ela sentia-se ficando cada vez mais elétrica. Conforme o cigarro de maconha ia passando pelos quatro cada um ia sentindo-se ficar cada vez mais acordados e excitados.

– Uou, acho que alguém acordou! – todos riram enquanto Naruto olhava para a própria calça.

– Esse é um dos efeitos. – disse Sasuke fechando um dos olhos enquanto dava um tapa. – Ela te deixa com um tesão do tamanho do mundo e te deixa frenético. – Sakura concordou com a cabeça repetidas vezes. Ela _definitivamente_ estava se sentindo com um tesão insano. Tragaram mais uma vez e então apagaram o beck e guardaram na caixa de maço de cigarros de Sasuke.

– Hora do show, rapazes. – Sakura piscou um olho para os meninos que estão atrás dela. Abriu a porta e foram pelo corredorzinho até o palco onde o barista os apresentava.

– E com vocês, _Arcadium Business!_ – Naruto se posicionou atrás da bateria e cada um tomou os seus lugares. Sakura estava por último. Passou pelos garotos deslizando suas mãos pelos corpos de Sasuke e Jerry. Alcançou o microfone e olhou para o público curioso, alguns que estavam ali já viram-na cantar. Sakura deu um grito no micro e foi abaixando a voz, como a música requeria e então todos começaram a tocar. O baixo estava bem acentuado e a fazia ter uma vontade de rebolar sensualmente nessa música enquanto balançava a cabeça. A primeira música era lenta e toda sensual, seu salto alto a deixava ainda mais cativa daquele balanço. Com um jogo de voz cru. Led Zeppelin era o melhor em sua performance de I Can't Quit You Babe.

Sakura ouvia assovios e palavras rudes dos homens na plateia a chamando de gostosa e derivados. A batida da bateria a fez enlouquecer enquanto Sasuke entrava para o solo. Ela olhou para Jerry enquanto dançava e sorriu para ele. Ele também sentia aquilo. Ela bagunçou os próprios cabelos e voltou para o microfone para finalizar a música. Ela sentia que estava perto de ter um orgasmo. O metal frio do microfone acariciava sua mão e ela sentia os arrepios sendo lançados por todo o seu corpo enquanto ela cantava. Sasuke entrou com a introdução de R U Mine e ela simplesmente explodiu em um orgasmo. Múltiplo. O público foi a loucura achando sua performance incrivelmente sexy, como se aquele gemido gritante fora apenas parte do espetáculo.

Sakura estava enlouquecida, sua voz mais forte e potente do que nunca e a performance de palco de todos estava ampliada. Ninguém exceto os meninos da banda notaram que aquele gemido de Sakura não fora simplesmente a performance. Todos eles haviam ensaiado aquela música por horas e sabiam que ela não estava fingindo um orgasmo. A constatação daquele fato fez cada um ficar mais duro do que pedra.

Eles não queriam ficar parados, eles queriam o velho e fodido Rock N' Roll para abraçá-los e pular com todos eles em cima daquele palco. Quando começaram Don't Stop Me Now, eles já haviam se esquecido que estavam em cima de um palco e cantava como se precisasse daquilo para respirar. Sakura estava elétrica, exatamente do jeito que a música necessitava. Aumentando e diminuindo sua voz quando necessário. Tocaram The Killers, The Pretty Reckless e Satisfaction dos Rolling Stones.

Quando acabaram o show o público estava gritando e pedindo por mais. Assim que saíram do palco o DJ assumiu colocando Billy Idol para tocar. Estavam rindo atoa levando os instrumentos para o camarim e então saíram para a multidão. Eram parados de vez em quando para serem parabenizados. Naruto já havia arranjado companhia e Jerry não ficava para trás.

– Eu preciso ir ao banheiro. – murmurou para Sasuke que assentiu encarando o movimento de seus lábios. Ela entrou na cabine aos tropeços mal conseguindo tirar a calça do lugar. Sua palma tocou a pele quente de sua perna pelo rasgão de sua calça jeans no joelho e ela soltou outro gemido. Deus, o que aquela maconha havia feito com ela? Sentiu outro arrepio passar por seu corpo e sentiu sua calcinha se molhar novamente.

Abriu o zíper com uma mão enquanto apertava seu seio com a outra. Mordeu os lábios e então moveu suas duas mãos para o cós de sua calça e a moveu para baixo sentando na privada e abrindo suas pernas. Seus dedos brincaram com os lábios de sua vagina e ela se sentiu úmida. Os dedos entravam e saiam levando gemidos a sua boca. A porta de sua cabine abriu fazendo Sakura erguer os olhos. Sasuke a encarava com atenção. Sakura mordeu os lábios fechando os olhos sentindo seu corpo sacodir com o orgasmo, mas aquilo parecia não ser suficiente.

Olhou novamente para o moreno como um convite e ele entrou na cabine fechando a porta atrás de si ainda olhando a imagem da menina se acariciando. Levantou-a e enlaçou as pernas dela em volta de sua cintura. Mordeu os lábios dela beijando-a furiosamente enquanto Sakura abria o zíper de sua calça. Jesus, como ele estava duro. Sakura o tocou sobre o pano fino da cueca e ambos gemeram na boca um do outro. O contato estava muito mais amplificado. Ela sentia o membro pulsar em sua mão e ela abaixou a cueca também o segurando firme e o apontando para a entrada de sua vagina. Sasuke gemeu roucamente sentindo a umidade de Sakura contra o seu pau. Ele bombeava dentro dela freneticamente, fazendo a porta não trancada bater repetidas vezes contra o batente.

Sakura mal conseguia respirar sentindo o primo dentro de si, ela ofegava e gemia sentindo-o completamente. Abocanhou a pele do pescoço de Sasuke e estremeceu contra o corpo dele sentindo os músculos de sua vagina contrair envolta do pênis dele e então veio um, dois, três orgasmos de uma só vez a fazendo gritar sonoramente enquanto Sasuke continuava bombeando até se satisfazer também. Tomaram um fôlego e aquela energia de seus corpos voltou mais uma vez e ele mordiscou os seios de Sakura e voltou a bombear dentro dela. Era simplesmente inexplicável como não conseguiam se saciar. A fome crua e carnal parecia não se satisfazer por completo mesmo depois de vários e vários orgasmos que se seguiram.

Sakura lhe arranhava as costas por baixo da camiseta preta e lhe mordia o lóbulo da orelha com força ouvindo o erótico som de suas peles se chocando e o barulho oco que ele fazia toda vez que chegava em seu fundo com uma pontada gostosa enquanto a porta ainda continuava batendo. Tudo parecia lhes excitar, o contado de pele com pele, as mordidas vorazes, os gemidos, a música ao fundo, o som de suas respirações ofegantes, os olhares famintos que trocavam. Pareciam dois selvagens se comendo contra a porta do banheiro. Insaciáveis, jovens e drogados. Completavam o ciclo do tão clamado sexo, drogas e... O rock n' roll?

Estourava as caixas de som do lado de fora.


	2. Um

**Capítulo Um**

Sakura acordou em sua cama com a cabeça estourando e a luz do sol que entrava pela janela não estava exatamente ajudando a melhorar. Ouviu Blue Foundation tocar em seu celular em algum lugar na casa. Temendo que fosse alguns de seus trabalhos de meio período, saiu da cama toda abarrotada com apenas uma camiseta e calcinha. Passou por Sasuke que estava jogado ao lado de sua cama com uma perna em cima do colchão, e então por Naruto e Jerry que estavam jogados na sala do apartamento no meio do que parecia ser a revolta das cervejas e jogos de tabuleiro, tropeçou até a cozinha coçando seus olhos e provavelmente borrando o que sobrara de seus lápis de olho.

– Alô? – tapou o bocejo com a mão.

– Sakura Haruno?

– Sim. – afastou o celular do rosto e olhou para a tela, o número era desconhecido e era apenas meio dia de um domingo. – Quem é?

– Aqui é Elliot Castleton, da gravadora World of Music Records. – os olhos de Sakura se esbugalharam do tamanho de dois pratos rasos. Correu para sala gaguejando algumas palavras ao telefone e chutou os corpos moribundos dos dois companheiros de banda que estavam ali, correu para o quarto também chutando Sasuke para que ele acordasse.

–Ahn... Sim Sr. Castleton, já ouvi falar do senhor. – riu nervosa enquanto chutava Sasuke que parecia ter entrado em coma de tão pesado que estava seu sono. Sasuke agarrou as pernas de Sakura e a derrubou ao seu lado, deitou sobre ela e voltou a dormir com a cabeça entre seus seios.

– Creio que já sabe o porquê de eu estar ligando à essa hora em um domingo. – Sakura tentava sair do enlace do moreno, mas ele não se soltava. – Estive em várias casas noturnas de show onde você e sua banda estiveram tocando ultimamente. Gostei muito do som de você e de como o público reagiu...

– Sasuke! Caramba, eu estou falando no telefone! – murmurou para ele afastando o celular de seu rosto enquanto cutucava o rapaz, mas o moreno nem mesmo se mexia. Sakura passou uma de suas pernas por cima dele e usou sua mão livre para trocar as posições. Sentada em cima do abdômen de Sasuke ela o viu acordar e a olhar com interesse. – Sim senhor, o público tem sido bem receptivo quanto a nova formação da banda.

– Podemos nos encontrar daqui a meia hora para conversarmos melhor? Tenho algumas propostas para fazer. O que diz?

– Meia hora está perfeito! Onde nos encontramos?

– Bem, sou um turista nessa cidade, me diz um bom lugar para tomarmos um café conversarmos.

– Coffe Express é uma cafeteria no centro que eu adoro ir sempre. Diz que me conhece que o barista te reservará a melhor mesa! – bateu em uma das mãos de Sasuke que começava a se aventurar de baixo de sua camiseta.

– Tudo bem então, nos encontramos em meia hora. Até já.

– Até! – jogou o telefone na cama e deu um beijo animado em Sasuke e depois saiu gritando pela sala. – Galera, tenho notícias! – Naruto a olhava com um olho meio aberto e o outro completamente fechado.

– Alguém dê o Gardenal da Sakura pra ela voltar a dormir! Sua mãe não te ensinou a não acordar os outros de madrugada, não minha filha?!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estavam olhando como o encontro de Sakura com o tal Senhor Elliot Castleton se desenrolada de dentro do carro no outro lado da rua. Como Sakura era a "capitã" da banda e também a agente, acharam melhor que ela fosse representando todos eles. Os meninos decidiram ir e ficar vigiando de longe para que acidentes, como os que já ocorreram, não acontecessem novamente.

Sempre ligavam com propostas de gravadoras para o celular de Sakura e acabavam sendo velhos falidos querendo tirar algum proveito sexual da cantora. Desde então eles a acompanham e Sasuke, mesmo sendo novato na banda, não achou ruim que fossem até o local só para comprovar, apesar de já terem pesquisado na internet sobre a tal gravadora. Os quatro quase caíram duros para trás quando viram que a gravadora era sim bem real e além de tudo era a que mais estava bombando, fechando contrato com gente grande e fazendo dinheiro minar como se fosse água.

Entretanto, isso não tira a má vontade de Sasuke de ficar vendo Sakura e o tal de Elliot, que de velhote não tinha nem uma ruga. O homem estava em seus plenos 32 anos e estava com tudo, o que acharam até mesmo melhor porque assim Sakura poderia jogar seu charme e carisma para selar o trato. Não que o moreno tenha ficado contente ou dado alguma palavra sobre o assunto também. Sakura era toda sorrisos, como normalmente era. Para quem estava vendo do lado de fora estavam tendo uma conversa amigável e prazerosa, até porque nenhum contrato se fecha a base de risadas e sorrisos, não é?

– Você é realmente uma figura! – Elliot sorria tomando o último gole de seu cappuccino. – Será um prazer trabalhar com você e toda a sua banda.

– Será uma grande honra Castleton. – sorriu serena enquanto pedia a conta para Jeremy, o garçom que os atendia.

– Aqui está o meu cartão para contato e assim que eu conversar com os outros produtores iremos te chamar para começarmos o nosso trabalho. – o garçom pôs a cartela onde continha a conta em cima da mesa e Elliot a pegou. – É por minha conta. – pagou o que consumiram e se despediram em frente ao café com um aperto de mão e um beijo em cada bochecha. Sakura acenou e sorriu até que ele entrado em seu carro e sumido rua abaixo.

Com um gritinho feliz Sakura correu até o outro lado da rua e pulou em Naruto enlaçando seu pescoço com os braços e a cintura com as pernas.

– Conseguimos, caralho! - e então puxou Sasuke e Jerry para compartilhar o abraço coletivo. – Eles querem nos contratar! – o pequeno grupo começou a pular em cima da calçada gritando feito loucos.

– Los Angeles, aqui vamos nós! – gritou o loiro pulando com Sakura no colo.

Nem mesmo em mil anos alguém poderia imaginar a felicidade daqueles quatro. Finalmente estavam dando aquele pequeno passo em direção ao pôr-do-sol diretamente da Sunset Boulevard em Lons Angeles! Quem diria todo aquele trabalho suado que tiveram estava finalmente valendo a pena. Eles deixariam sua pequena marca no mundo.


	3. Dois

_Heey galera, como eu disse estou escrevendo essa história de modo completamente relaxada sem me preocupar com os tamanhos de capítulos ou como a história vai se desenrolar. Eu estou simplesmente escrevendo um capítulo por dia para exercitar e seja lá o que sair, é o que vai ser. Espero que gostem desse projeto meio maluco! ;)_

_(sei que aqui eu não conversei com muita gente, tipo, sem notas iniciais ou finais, é que eu acabo esquecendo que tem que escrever no documento do word primeiro xD foi mal genteee 3 )_

**Capítulo Dois**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Toda a semana depois da ligação que receberam do Sr. Castleton fora muito corrida, o sonho continuava sendo apenas um sonho. Nenhum dos quatro conseguia dizer se estavam sonhando em suas camas ou se aquilo de fato estava acontecendo.

A tão famosa chance pairando sobre suas cabeças como se fosse um lindo amanhecer nas praias estivesse começando. Para ser verdadeiro, se beliscaram assim que o carro passou pela placa de "Los Angels, 300km" e mesmo depois disso ainda não saberiam dizer, a felicidade era crua demais, grande demais para que qualquer um deles não chegassem ao pequeno apartamento em que ficariam e pulassem como um bando de loucos selvagens. O primeiro dia viraram a noite andando pela Sunset Boulevard até uma das praias que conseguiram achar. Passaram a noite ali para ver o sol raiar no horizonte e quando este finalmente chegou, os quatro se olharam com sorrisos nos lábios e sem precisar dizer uma palavra sequer, todos sabiam o que cada um estava pensando.

_Los Angeles porraaaaaa!_

_Finalmente..._

_vejo vocês amanhã! ( se a net ajudar e.e)_


End file.
